Harry Potter e a sala do enigma
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livros.
1. A livraria Filosofal

**Disclaimer: _Oi gente, nada é meu tudo pertence à J. (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra ) eu só pego Harry e outros personagens emprestados para me divertir os colocando em situações absurdas por amá-los de mais._**

**Ficwriter**: _**Rafael Berniev**_

**Rated: M**

**RA.**

**Título**:** Harry Potter e a sala do enigma**

**Beta**:** nenhum**

**_diálogos**

**'' '' pensamentos**

**-Ação dos personagens**

**_Itálico_****: sonhos e flashbacks**

**Sinopse**: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livros

1. **A livraria Filosofal**

Já era meio-dia e meio e Harry terminara de assinar e carimbar todos os pergaminhos e folhas no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que ficava no nivel dois na seção do Quartel-General do Aurores, sentia-se cansado, de ficar preso sem ao menos uma janela que fosse real, que transpassasse uma brisa , sem ser feitiço, não gostava muito de ficar com a parte burocrática, mas também fazia parte de seu trabalho, murmurou um tempos e viu que passava da hora do almoço, fez um movimento de varinha e arrumou toda papelada por ordem alfabética nas gavetas dos arquivos, levantou-se esticando a coluna preguiçosamente e saiu da sala, caminhou tranquilamente pelos corredores do Ministério, olhando sala por sala, pensou em convidar Ron para almoçar com ele, mas lembrou que ele ficara em casa para ajudar a Hermione a levar seu filho Hugo ao St° Mungus, ele contraíra uma virose mágica que era comum em crianças, sorriu ao lembrar de seus filhos, queria chegar logo em casa, mas teria de esperar até o fim do expediente, cumprimentou vários colegas de trabalho, todos faziam questão de apertar sua mão, ou pegar algum objeto pessoal, como penas, tinteiros, qualquer coisa como um amuleto contra males

"Graças à Merlin, isso é apenas no mundo bruxo" -pensou ele

_Olá Harry, como está seu dia? -perguntou um funcionário

_Estou ótimo... -deixou vago

_Edward Jorkins**¹** -falou abrindo um sorriso de orelha à orelha Edward sorria empolgado apontando para Harry com a cabeça,enquanto olhava para outro rapaz que estava próximo a lareira, orgulhoso por Harry Potter perguntar seu nome e apertar sua mão.

_Ok, Jorkins, até mais tarde -falou cansado Harry continuou seu trajeto mas sentía-se cansado, pensava quando mais jovem que tudo mudaria e seria uma pessoa normal, vivendo uma vida normal, sem precisar ser ovacionado e bajulado quando ia simplesmente até a Fortescue com sua família saborear um sorvete, sem que tentassem pegar a colher que usara, como se fosse um troféu valioso ou algum amuleto de sorte, para ele aquilo tudo era simplismente ridículo. Suspirou cumprimentou alguns aurors e entrou no elevador agradecendo mentalmente por estar vazio, saiu do elevador e atravessou o Átrio apenas cumprimentando a quem lhe abria um enorme sorriso e torcia para que ninguém o parasse novamente para apertar sua mão.

Passou pelo saguão e aparatou dentro de uma cabine telefônica encantada com um confundus e feitiços silenciadores, abriu a porta da cabine e começou sua caminhada, antes ele aparataria dali para algum estabelecimento em Hogsmead, mas com o passar do tempo começou a preferir andar pela Londres trouxa e respirar um pouco, parou em várias vitrines pelo caminho, adimirava roupas trouxas e doces também, às vezes parava em alguma doceria e comprava tortinhas e algumas balas de limão e chocolates de marca trouxa, era uma maneira de sempre se recordar de Dumbledore e de seu gosto por doces trouxas e de suas senhas malucas para seu escritório, parou em uma doceria e foi até o balcão para comprar drops de limão, estava tão absorto em suas lembraças que nem reparou que alguém se aproximava de si.

_Ei Potter! -falou uma voz arrastada

_Malfoy -não demonstrou o susto

_Não acredito que compra isso! -fez uma careta torcendo o nariz

_Garanto que não me chamou para criticar meu gosto para doces -falou irritado

_Você não tem gosto, para que eu possa criticar, mas está certo -fez uma pausa dramática

_Desembucha logo, estou no meu horário de almoço, Malfoy!

_Potter, falando assim, dá a impressão de que só me aproximo de você por interesse -sorriu debochado _sabe que sou chefe do Departamento de Mistérios.. .-fez outra pausa

_Sim, acho que eu sei , já que trabalho lá o dia inteiro não? -Malfoy rolou os olhos e ignorou plácidamente o comentário seco de Harry

_Notei um certo descontrole de Magia no nivel nove, justamente na sala redonda e na sala do tempo ou sala do temporal como brincamos -sorriu de lado

_E daí? -perguntou Harry sem humor

_Potter, será que ficar preso naquele Quartel-General te deixou com os miolos mais moles do que eram?

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e apertou os lábios

_Doninha albina!

_Quatro-olhos!

_Doninha-quicante!

_Testa-rachada!

_Malferret!

_Harry Potatoe

_Draco-Maldito-Malfoy!

_Harry-idiota-Potter

_Garoto-que-viveu-pra-ser-estúpido!

_...

_Malfoy!

_Saco Potter! Para com infantilidade, você já tem trinta e seis anos anos...!

_Ótimo, obrigado por me contar Malfoy, se não fosse assim, eu nem saberia minha própria idade

_É sério Potter, caramba...foco Potter, foco ok?

_Huhum...

_Aquelas salas guardam mais segredos entre o céu e a Terra , o Mundo bruxo e Mundo trouxa, essa realidade e outra, do que podemos imaginar -ficou estático, tentando ver se Harry acompanhava sua linha de raciocíonio

_Malfoy, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? -exasperou-se

_É assunto para ...sei lá, Inomináveis não? -perguntou sem olhar para Draco

_E você é o chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, ou seja... um inominável - falou lançando um olhar significativo para Draco que rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

_Potter... é assunto para bruxos que trabalham no Ministério, detesto admitir, mas você já lidou com magia das trevas, morte, vida, divisão de alma...compreende?

_Compreendo, Malfoy, também sei ler, escrever, comer sozinho -falou sarcástico

_E olha só, estou entrando em uma livraria para provar que metade do que falo é verdade -disse Harry virando uma esquina para entrar em uma livraria trouxa, chamada Livraria Filosofal, passou pela porta maneando a cabeça e fazendo cara de bobo.

_Desisto, você é ridículo -falou seguindo Harry

_Ás vezes penso que ainda acredita que estamos na escola , cresça Potter! -falou irritado

Harry não deu ouvidos e continuou fingindo interesse por algum livro trouxa

_Potter, imbecil, vamos logo até o Tree Broomsticks comemos, conversamos sobre isso e depois aparatamos de volta para o Ministério e então não precisarei mais gastar meu precioso tempo com um imbecil como vo... -não terminou a frase, pois Harry o olhou com olhos esbugalhados e segurando algo que parecia um simples livro.

_ótimo, de tanto fingir, ficou demente mesmoc -rolou os olhos

Potter virou o livro para que a capa ficasse visível para Malfoy e apontou com o indicador, estava escrito : Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal. Malfoy oscilou por uns segundos mas reagiu saindo de seu torpor momentâneo

_Me dê isso aqui, com certeza deve ser mais uma "autobiografia não autorizada " -pegou o livro com as mãos trêmulas

_Está louco Malfoy?! Olhe onde estamos, em uma livraria trouxa! -fez um gesto amplo com as mãos e olhou ao redor para os livros trouxas nas prateleiras.

_Eu sei, mas, isso não deve ser... -começou a a falar mas foi interrompido por um menino

_Olhe mamãe! É o Harry Potter mesmo! -falou um menino que carregava um exemplar também

_Ele chamou o loiro de Malfoy -sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

_Ora meu Jhon, é apenas um cospleyer, veja só...se bem que está bem adulto, mas os livros de Harry Potter são para todas as idades não é mesmo? -perguntou tentando soar simpática e saiu puxando o filho pela mão, que sorria e acenava um tchauzinho para Harry e mostrou a lingua para Malfoy.

_Não gosto de você, vive chamando Ron de Weasel e pobre e sua vassoura...não você nem tem uma vassoura ainda bobão! Minha irmã já leu o livro dela para mim! -fez uma careta para Draco.

_...

Draco arregalou as orbes cinzentas e fez um perfeito "o" com a boca.

_Meu filho! Não fale assim, senão ele pode te lançar um feitço! -sorriu brincalhona

_Quem? -perguntou uma moça ao lado

_Eles -apontou o garoto -animado

_Olha só, são iguais mesmo, uma cicatriz em forma de raio, cabelos rebeldes...óculos redondos, cara de bobo ... - puxa se você não é Harry James Potter, é um cosplay e tanto huh -falou sorrindo entre perplexa e feliz

_Uau, mas não tem a idade do Harry do último livro que li...já deve ter passado muito tempo não é? -indagou pensativa

_Eu sabia que era real, mamãe, me leva na plataforma nove e meio?

_Trouxas poder visitar Hogwarts? Posso levar uma coruja? Posso comprar cholates? Ja comeu feijãozinho sabor Lua? -e continuou a perguntar sem parar para respirar

_Vamos Jhon, ja demoramos muito -até logo...Hum..Harry e com certeza Draco -sorriu sem levar nada daquilo muito á sério.

_Tchau Harry! Eu amo você! -gritou John no colo de sua mãe e tagarelando sobre como sua irmã ficaria com inveja por ele cochecer o Harry Potter de verdade

_Alô, Lindsay, você nem imagina, sabe aquele livro Harry Potter...então, eles são reais , estão aqui na livraria Filosofal -pegou o celular apertou um botão e apontou a frente do aparelho em frete aos dois e apertou mais umavez em seguida fazendo um som de click. _ Viu? vou publicar no Facebook Lindy! Há! Vai receber vários likes essa publicação! Compartilha também aí Lindy, já publiquei... -ela ja estava quase histérica e esquecida dos bruxos á sua frente, pensando na bomba que mandaria via celular para seus amigos do Face, conhecidos, população inglesa, e todo o resto do mundo que fosse fanático por Harry Potter, mesmo que não acreditassem como ela, iriam no mínimo achar muito divertida a idéia.

_Ah, depois quero conhecer a Hermione, sabe, comecei a me interessar por livros por causa dela.

_Harry! - Draco falou mais pálido do que o normal e sem notar como o primeiro nome do menino-que-continuava-sobrevivendo saiu solto por seus lábios

_Exato ...Draco...-babuciou Harry saiu como um fantasma pelo corredor da livraria , pagou pelo livro no balcão de modo automático e saiu da livraria acompanhado de um Draco Malfoy muito perplexo. O nivel nove e as salas obscuras estava completamente esquecidas.

**N/A: (Edward Jorkins ¹ **Eu sinceramente não sei se a Srª Jorkins teve algum filho mas eu arrumei um pra ela xD)

Oi gente , é isso...não me matem, pois eu sento e escrevo o me vem á minha mente deturpada xD

Não tenho Beta e blábláblá...relevem os acidente ortográficos ^^

Sério gente, mereço reviews?


	2. No Three Bromsticks

**Disclaimer:****_ Oi gente, nada é meu tudo pertence à J. (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra ) eu só pego Harry e outros personagens emprestados para me divertir os colocando em situações absurdas por amá-los de mais._**

**Ficwriter**: _**Rafael Berniev**_

**Rated: M**

**RA.**

**Título**:** Harry Potter e a sala do enigma**

**Beta**:** nenhum**

**_diálogos**

**'' '' pensamentos**

**-Ação dos personagens**

**_Itálico_****: sonhos e flashbacks**

* * *

**Sinopse**: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livros

* * *

2. **No Three Broomsticks**

**..**

Harry olhou curioso para Draco, que tocou a ponta da varinha na capa do livro que acabara de comprar na livraria filosofal e estava em sua mão.

_O que está fazendo? -Perguntou Harry

_Uma cópia. -respondeu

Draco Murmurou um Copycat Aetemus enquanto tocava com a ponta da varinha na capa do livro e um segundo livro pulou sendo aparado por Draco antes de cair no chão.

_Por quê quer uma cópia?

_Não ando com dinheiro trouxa no bolso para comprar um desse -respondeu displiscente

_Para que quer um desse?

_Ora Potter, burrice é contagiosa?

_Malfoy!

_Fique longe de mim Potter -zombou

_Não sabia que era fã do garoto-que-viveu assim Malfoy, estou lisongiado, sério -fingiu emoção

Malfoy fingiu não ouvir o que Harry disse.

_Preciso saber o quão próximo do mundo mágico é o conteúdo desse livro, pelo que sei tem mais alguns desses, e você também tem de ler, já que boa parte fala sobre você.

_Para quê?

_Sério Potter, está repetitivo.

_Precisa comparar, ver se realmente é uma biografia válida, se for fantasiosa, não teremos tantos problemas assim, mas se for fiel á sua história q a tudo que viveu...temos muitos problemas.

_Pode ser, mas vamos logo, estou com fome

Viraram a esquina e entraram em um beco sujo e vazio.

_Potter, por quê insiste em andar por esses lados?

_Você não entenderia.

_Por quê não?

Harry olhou para Draco e fez uma cara de "não é óbvio?"

_Oras Potter, não é como se eu não soubesse nada sobre trouxas ou não gostasse de caminhar por lugares desconhecidos e sozinho, tranquilamente -ironizou

_Mas não me agrada muito a ideia de que eu poderia correr o risco de ser assaltado e levar um tiro de arma trouxa, desnesessáriamente.

_Medroso -murmurou sorrindo

_Hum?

_Nada

_Oque disse Potter?

_Nada Malfoy!

_Sei o que pensa, mas os trouxas são agressivos e mal educados com quem não conhecem e, várias situações.

_Nossa Malfoy, isso não me faz lembrar de nada, em minha época de escola -lançou um olhar significativo para Draco.

_Isso não tem nada a ver Potter.

_Oh não mesmo, hostilidades por motivos de preconceitos ou ideias familiares é totalmente diferente.

_Potter, deixe de reclamar e vamos logo -falou pondo fim ao assunto, que viraria uma discussão eterna e no momento infundada.

Aparataram em Hogsmeade em uma ladeira, próxima áo The Hog's Head, caminharam olhando vitrines de lojas conhecidas e Harry sentiu uma nostalgia no interior de seu peito, respirou fundo e continuou ao lado de Draco

_Vamos na Zonko's...

_Não Potter, eu quero ir ao Tree broomsticks -cortou Draco

_Está bem...

Entraram no Three broomsticks olharam em volta, procuraram a mesa mais afastada e se acomodaram, Draco pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e uma fatia de bolo de caldeirão

_Potter!

_Hum?

_O que quer?

_Ah er...quero rum de groselha e torta de frango, por favor! - olhou para garçonete e sorriu simpaticamente

A moça abriu um enorme sorriso e quase tropeçou ao buscar os pedidos

Draco rolou os olhos e pegou o livro que Harry depositara sobre a mesa redonda.

_Como são todos idiotas -murmurou abrindo e lendo as primeiras páginas.

_O que está fazendo?

_Lendo.

_Malfoy!

_Não seja chato Potter, ou prefere já conversar sobre o descotrole de magia nas salas do Ministério?

_Não! Continue lendo -respondeu apressadamente

A garçonete trouxe os pedidos flutuando e depositou sobre a mesa

_Cerveja amanteigada e bolo para o Srº, e Rum de groselha e torta de frango para Harry Potter -sorriu deslumbnrada ao pronunciar o nome do não-mais-tão-garoto-que-viveu-e-venceu.

_Obrigado -sorriu timidamente

_Qualquer coisa é só pedir..

_Ele pedirá se precisar! -disse Draco rispidamente

A moça fechou a cara para Draco e girou nos calcanhares e foi para trás do balcão

_Girada de calcanhar digna de Snape -zombou Draco

_Só você mesmo Malfoy, ser deselegante com uma dama

_Oh Potty, não despeje seu cavalheirismo de herói em meus ouvidos.

Começaram a come em silêncio, até que Draco exclamou:

_Uau, começa praticamente do começo!

_Como?

__O menino-que-sobreviveu'_

_...

__O Srº E Srªa Dursley da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem._

– Bobagem de que tipo? - Falou Draco

__O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações_

– O que tipo de perfurações? - Perguntou Draco novamente

Harry deu de ombros e não respondeu, seria cansativo explicar algo a quem nunca viu uma ferramenta trouxa e Draco sabia disso.

__ Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo."_

– Era mesmo? -perguntou desconfiado

_Continue Malfoy !

_Calma!

__Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter's_

_Eu teria essa mesma reação e...

_Malfoy! - Harry entrecerrou os olhos

_Ok! Que falta de humor ein? -voltou a ler

__A era irmã da Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley"_

__Mas não se viam há muitos anos,"_

__Na realidade ela fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta era estranha o marido imprestável._

– Ei, ele não era um imprestável! -exclamou Harry irritado

_Foi o livro que disse -levantou as mãos

__Eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley."_

Harry agradeceu silenciosamente por isso.

__Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também,_

__Mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas._

_Pobre Dudley...-zombou Draco

_É, isso vai ser longo-disse Harry

_Paciência Potter...

__Ao sair de no carro e de__u marcha á ré pra sair do estacionamento do número quatro. Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira , em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros"_

– Aposto que é a Mcgonagal - Disse Draco interrompendo sua leitura.

__Não, não estava olhando olhando a placa: Gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas_

– Animagos podem - Falou um homem na mesa ao lado, olhando risonho para eles.

_Gente intrometida..-reclamou Draco

_Continue Draco -acenou vagamente

__Sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada._

__Exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas com capas largas."_

– São bruxos! -Exclamou novamente o homem, bebericando sua abóbora espumante.

__Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas. Os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados._

_Devem estar falando de você Harry -acenou uma garota que aparentava ter uns 14 anos, na mesa de trás.

__O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto!"_

"Meu Merlin" - pensou Draco enquanto lia, "ele é muito burro".

__O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta ás brocas._

_As brocas são... -começou a perguntar

_Sim são! Continue -cortou Harry já impaciente.

__O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar._

__Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar_ as pernas

_E atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte."

_Que homem chato! -gritou alguém próximo á porta.

__Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta._

Harry ouvia calado, enquanto o resto começavam a fazer burburinhos pelo lugar.

__Foi ao passar por elas na volta ,levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam._

_–...Os Potter's,é verdade,foi o que eu ouvi..._

– O que tem eles? -perguntou Rosmerta detrás do balcão

_Shhh-fizeram em coro.

_Continue -falou um senhor de idade.

__...É o filho deles Harry..._

_Chegou em você Potter, finalmente -falou Draco estalando a coluna.

_Melhor lermos em outro lugar...

_Oh não, continuem, adoro uma bela história- falou uma senhora

_Onde vendem esse livro?

_Nunca vi antes um desses -falou o homem aproximando-se para olhar a capa

_Oh! uma autobiografia do garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu! -gritou um homem excitado.

_Chega Malfoy, vamos conversar sobre as salas descontroladas do Ministério.

_O que? -Draco riu alto com o que Harry dissera.

Draco fechou o livro e todos reclamaram em desaprovação.

_Sabe que as salas são muito antigas não é?

_Sim.

Então, foram construídas por Merlin e Morgana e muitos séculos depois, construíram o Ministério ao redor delas...

Continua...


	3. Pessoas intrometidas

**Disclaimer: _Oi gente, nada é meu tudo pertence à J. (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra ) eu só pego Harry e outros personagens emprestados para me divertir os colocando em situações absurdas por amá-los de mais._**

**Ficwriter**: _**Rafael Berniev**_

**Rated: M**

**RA.**

**Título**:** Harry Potter e a sala do enigma**

**Beta**:** nenhum**

**_diálogos**

**'' '' pensamentos**

**-Ação dos personagens**

**_Itálico_****: sonhos e flashbacks**

* * *

**Sinopse**: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livros

* * *

_Potter, sabe que o que falam a respeito das salas são verdade não?

_Sim, Malfoy eu sei.

_Então será que dá para você levar este assunto mais a sério?

_E o que te faz pensar que não estou levando?

Malfoy olhou para Harry que fazia letras de fumaça no ar com sua varinha, escrevia girando a varinha no ar, frases como: Lily e papai num coração e vários coraçõezinhos, Malfoy sacudiu a dele e dissipou todas as letras.

_Ei, eu ia escrever :Bounce Malferret!

_Eu sei que sente falta dos meus socos e minhas azarações, mas controle-se Potter, não podemos matar as saudades em meio ao público -fez uma cara de deboche

_Fale logo então, já está fazendo rodeios com o asunto dessas salas!

_Ei, por quê parou de ler? -disse a garota

_É verdade, não se para uma boa litura no começo! -falou o homem ao lado deles.

_Não estamos afim de ler agora, temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar! -falou Draco com desdém

_Ok! Então me dê o livro que eu leio para o resto de nós -falou o homem apontando para os clientes

_Nem pensar! -exasperou-se Harry!

_Olivro é meu! -irritou-se

_Então é fácil -falou o homem se levantando e indo até eles

_Copycat Setemus! -proferiu o feitiço tocando na capa do livro com sua varinha e logo pulou uma cópis do livro que estava sobre a mesa.

_Mas o que?;...

_Ei , não pode fazer isso! -disse Draco estendendo a mão

_Me dê essa cópia! -exigiu

_Depois eu devolvo -disse indo se sentar em seu lugar

_Mas...mas...

_Deixa Potter, precisamos conversar -falou e fez um movimento de varinha fazendo feitiços silensiadores ao redor da mesa deles.

_Malfoy, eles estão com o livro!

_E dai Potter, todos tem no mínimo duas coleções de suas "autobiografias não autorizadas"

_É o seguinte, as salas possuem magia negra muito antiga e vários encantamentos, elas agem por si só

_Como magia natural?

_Exato, depois de tantos séculos guardadas nas predes, elas criaram vida

_Pensam?

_Você que não pensa, claro que não Potter! Mas elas agem por si só, moldando se ao que é nescessário, ou interagem com quem entra em contato com ela

_Tipo a sala precisa?

_Não, bem quase, a sala precisa era um feitiço apenas, a sala era enfeitiçada para servir de acordo com as necessidades de alguém, mas as salas vão além disso, elas agem de acordo com que é desejado profundamente, ou o que é nescessário mesmo que a pessoa não saiba.

_Ela é perigosa?

_Talvez, mas não é isso que nos preocupa e sim o descontrole na magia  
_...

Alguém entrou na sala e fez uso dela, e pelo descontrole, foi algo grande, alguém mexeu com o espaço temporal e também dimencional.

_Alguém viajou no tempo e para outyra dimensão?

_Ou mandou algo através da sala do tempo e também na sala circular, ou sala do enigma como chamamos -suspirou

_Por quê do enigma?

Coisas desaparecem lá, e dizem que as paredes se movem dando lugares á passagens secretas

_Entendo, vou hoje mesmo falar com King

_Procure os arquivos

_Farei isso.

Malfoy desfez o feitiço e todos olhavam para Harry com dó

_Pobrezinho, era tratado como um élfo doméstico bem miserável..-choramingou uma senhora.

_Deixe a Granger ouvir essa mulher falar assim dos elfos -soriu

Harry corou e suspirou, não acreditava que estava lendo sobre sua miserável infância na casa dos Dursleys.

__A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo_. -disse o homem lendo em voz alta.

_Muito tempo é ? -perguntou Draco fingindo pouco interessa.

_ Um mês - Falou Harry pesaroso.

É porque ele não usava magia -falou Jéssica

_Eu não sabia ok?

__Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas._

_Ai! -Todos fizeram.

__Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, Mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo , Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder._

_Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.

_Puta que pari...- Draco começou e Rosmerta pigarreou.

_Draco!

__Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança_.

_Potter sempre positivo -falou Draco

_ Haha - Riu sem humor Harry.

__Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso._

E qual a graça?- perguntaram

_Vocês vão ver - Disse Harry contendo o riso ao que todos olharam confusos.

__O que Duda e Harry achavam engraçado?_

__Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de_  
_escola Contou ele a Harry Quer ir lá em cima praticar?"_

_HARRY POTTER! VOCÊ TEM QUE REVIDAR! - disseram em coro

_Ah, mas ja passou - Falou Harry feliz.

__Não, obrigado , Respondeu Harry . O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera._

Todos no Three Broomsticks explodiram em risadas.

__Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg._

__A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume._

Harry ficou pensativo.

__Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos._

_Eeca - Comentaram todos

__Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro._

Que educativo - ironizou Draco

__Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúniarompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha,estava tão bonito e adulto_."

_Isso é ser adulto?- Perguntou um menino

_Peter Pan?- Perguntou Draco

_Um garotinho de histórias trouxas que nunca cresce Explicou Harry

_Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir."_

_Mesmo assim você tem um autocontrole impressionante -elogiou Jéssica.

_Puxa-saco -Draco tossiu enquanto falava

__Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã._

Todos franziram o nariz.

__Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia._

__Ele se aproximou para espiar._

_Sua famosa curiosidade Grifinória - Implicou Draco

Harry deu de ombros.

__A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na águacinzenta."_

As mulheres fizeram cara de nojo.

_O_ que é isso? Perguntou à tia Petúnia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta_.

_É ... nunca faça uma pergunta Falou o homem .

__seu uniforme novo de escola . Respondeu._

__Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez. __Ah .Ccomentou , eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado._

"Ironia típica da Sonserina", - pensou Draco

__Não seja idiota . Retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar. __Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir._

_Harry...você não discutiu? Perguntou Draco chocado.

Harry deu de ombros.

_você é de que casa? -Perguntou um senhor curioso, ele poderia tanto ser um Grifinório como um Sonserino pelo visto.

Harry sentiu um frio no seu corpo ao lembrar-se da seleção e o que o chapéu disse, mas disfarçou.

_Me chame de Harry e pertenci a Grifinória -Respondeu.

"Que pena, pensou ele daria um bom Slytherin " -pensou Vans

__Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente._

__Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry._

_Trouxas...-resmungou Draco

__Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado._

Prefiro uma varinha -disse Draco e alguns reviraram os olhos.

_Mas porque ele carregava isso?- Perguntou Draco

Vocês verão... Disse Harry, pra variar.

_"_Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta._

_Apanhe o correio, Duda disse tio Válter por trás do jornal."_

_Ele mandou o porco fazer algo? Murmurou Rosmerta

__"Mande o Harry apanhar._

_Apanhe o correio Harry._

_Mande o Duda apanhar."_

__Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda._

__ Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings_

_Oh! -unissono

_Isso Harry!

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou, seria assim dali em diante.

* * *

Mereço reviews?


	4. Não é meu aniversário!

**Disclaimer:****_ Oi gente, nada é meu tudo pertence à J. (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra ) eu só pego Harry e outros personagens emprestados para me divertir os colocando em situações absurdas por amá-los de mais._**

**Ficwriter**: _**Rafael Berniev**_

**Rated: M**

**RA.**

**Título**:** Harry Potter e a sala do enigma**

**Beta**:** nenhum**

**_diálogos**

**'' '' pensamentos**

**-Ação dos personagens**

**_Itálico_****: sonhos e flashbacks**

* * *

**Sinopse**: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livro.

* * *

_Estou disposto a te ajudar Malfoy, não por você, mas pela segurança de todos que trabalham no Ministério! -falou Harry fazendo a maior cara de responsável que pode reunir.

_Claro,claro...não é nem um pouco para sair da rotina de assinar papéis e pergaminhos e exercitar seu velho complexo de héroi -torceu o lábio num sorriso e encostou-se na cadeira

_Malfoy!

_Hm?

_Você ...eu...não tenho complexo de herói!

_Está dizendo isso por que está com seu orgulho sonserino e idiota ferido

Draco levou a mão ao peito fazendo uma cara de ofendido exageradamente.

_Tocou na minha ferida Potter, vou ali me jogar dentro do barril de hidromel e me afogar, sério estou magoado -ironizou

Eles conversavam á sós, pois Draco ja tinha se irritado pela segunda vez e feito o feitiço silenciador em volta deles novamente

_Agora que realmente passamos da primeira parte, iniciaremos a segunda parte amanhã, mas tem de cer cedo Malfoy, não vou te esperar o tempo todo...

_Por quê, o santo Potter é tão ocupado com suas coisas de heróis do povo?

_Cale a boca Malfoy!

_Faça calar

Harry buscou sua varinha que estava presa na cintura ma Draco foi mais rápido,pois ja estava com a varinha empunhada e lançou um incarcerous, prendendo Harry na cadeira com cordas invisíveis

_Tão fácil, sempre foi assim

_Não era não, eu te dei vários trocos -falou tentando se soltar inutilmente enquando Draco ficava vermelho de rir

_Está ridículo Potty!

Harry ia responder mas olhou para o resto do Three broomsticks e parecia haver uma comoção, muitos olhavam para ele e gesticulavam entre si, talves fosse hora de Harry se preocupar realmente com o conteúdo do livro a qual ele não estava dando á mínima ainda.

_Malfoy, desfaça o silêncio¹

_Por quê? Está ótimo esse silêncio, estou até terminando meu sorvete sossegado

_Tira logo!

_Calma!

Draco olhou para trás e viu vários clientes apontarem para Harry

_E lá vem o fanatismo novamente...

Murmurou um finite incantatum e todo o burburinho e vozes alteradas voltaram aos seus ouvidos.

_Aquele primo trouxa de Harry, deu uma bengalada na cabeça do próprio pai! -exclamações varreram o recinto

Harry gemeu em frustração, seu pesadelo, o qual não tiha idéia que talvez fosse esse, estava se tornando realidade, estavam vendo sua vida frustrante como se fosse uma série musical trouxa.

_Eles não deixavam o pobrezinho ler a carta!...-a garota falou com desespero.

_Eu morreria se não deixassem ir para Hogwarts!

_Não queriam te deixar ir para Hogwarts Potter ? ´-peguntou Draco surpreso

_Não!

_Retiro tudo que disse os sobre trouxas, ao menos um tinha sanidade -zombou

Harry fechou a cara resolveu ignorar Malfoy, já que não podia acertar um soco nele por estar preso ainda, e não demonstraria que Malfoy conseguira predê-lo tão facilmente na frente de ninguém.

_Hnf!

_O srº Vans continuou a ler.

__Saiam, os dois. o rdenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope. Harry não se mexeu._

_Sério Potter? Nenhum xilique?

_Não sou você para dar xiliques Malfoy!

__QUERO MINHA CARTA!_ . Gitou -continuou srº Vans

Sabia que daria xilique -Draco sorriu vitorioso.

_Que temperamento ein? Dizem coisas sobre homens assim huh caçoou Rosmerta.

Harry corou violentamente,dos pés á raíz dos cabelos.

__Me deixa ver! Exigiu Duda._

_Fora! Berrou Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha._

_Monstro! -falaram as mulheres

__Harry e Dudley na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão. Petúnia com voz trêmula olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?"_

_Válte! Disse tia Petúnia olhe só o endereço. olhe só o endereço._

__Vigiando,espionando, talvez até nos seguindo -murmurou Válter enlouquecido._

_Oh céus, esse trouxas são loucos, retiro o que retirei sobre trouxas a alguns minutos atrás.

__Nem todos os trouxas são assim, meus pais gostam muito de magia e do mundo mágico -falou Jéssica fazendo charme ao mexer uma colher na taça de sorvete de mil sabores, girando o dedo indicador apenas._

Draco suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação

__Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha._

_Aposto que nem era tão lustrosos -disse Draco

_Não . Disse ele decidido. Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada..._

_Há! São trouxas mesmo, ninguém pode ignorar uma carta de Hogwarts! -disse Rosmerta que há muito já abandonara o balcão

__Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário_

_Huuh..exclamação geral

_Potter, tem algo de...mais estranho na sua infância, se tiver, é melhor que parem de ler, há crianças e adolescentes...-começou Draco dando ênfaze na apreensão de todos ali.

Harry pensou que não podia corar mais, estava enganado, seu rosto estava quente e estava mais vermelho do que era possível estar.

_Malfoy! Eu não sofri...-parou no meo da frase

_Não há nada do que estão pensando...continue logo e verá oras ! -falou exasperado.

_Vai saber...trouxas...

_Cadê minha carta? Perguntou Harry no instante que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta_

_Quem me escreveu? Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano disse tio Válter secamente_

_Queimei a carta_

Todos soltaram o ar dos pulmões que prendiam por nervosismo.

_Realmente foi só a carta que ele queimou não é? -perguntou Rosmerta

_Rosmerta!

_Calma Potty! -Draco

Não foi um engano

__Retrucou Harry com raiva. Tinha um endereço do meu armário!_

_Ele tinha um endereço no armário...-disse srº Vans

_Verdade, e eu reclamando que não ganhei um unicórnio no natal -disse um menininho

_Agora sei por que tudo para você sempre foi mais difícil Potter...-Draco falou dando pausa para dramatizar

_Hm?

_Todos sabem que quem passa por debaixo de escadas , podem ter um pouco de azar durante o dia inteiro, mas...você morou em um armário que era debaixo de uma escada...são muitos anos de azar acumulados Potty -terminou de explicar sua hipótese segurando a risada

O Three broomsticks explodiu em gargalhadas e Harry estava nervoso com todos, mas aos poucos juntou-se a eles e riu também, realmente a explicação de Draco tinha uma certa lógica.

Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.

_Covarde...-cantarolou Jéssica

_Também acho! -disse Rosmerta

_Não entendi -disse Harry piscando sues cílios negros repetidamente que o deixavam com um ar de bobo

_Ele ficou com medo que estivessem vigiando a casa e sabendo que o colocavam para dormir no armário, entendeu Potty?

__Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque._

_Bem feito!

__Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito,dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta_

_Se fosse meu filho eu lançava um cruciatus -Disse Draco torcendo o nariz

_Que mentira...

_O que disse?

_Mentira, Scorpius faz coisa pior e você e Astória não fazem nada, são dois bananas.

_Todos riram exceto Draco.

_Meu filho não faz essas coisas.

_Não? e na semana passada, quando ele explodiu todos os barris de cerveja amanteigada e as bombas de bosta das gemialidades, só por que Rose beijou James na bochecha?

_Não fiquei sabendo de nada disso! -falou olhando para uma lasca em sua unha

_Claro que não...

_Incendiou uma cabine por que Rose não quis acompanhar vocês até a estação King's Cross no início do ano letivo...-Harry falava e contava nos dedos

_Ok Potter, chega!

_Uau , seu filho é ciumento, eu conheço Scorpius, ele está no segundo ano da Sonserina -Falou Jéssica

_Está sim...

_Tão novo e já é tão descontrolado como o pai -zombou Harry

_Não fale nada Potter, seu filho também não é santo!

_Não é mesmo, ele e Scorpius, não se separam nunca e aprontam com todos, são os mais populares da Sonserina -disse Jéssica torcendo o nariz

_Você é de que casa ? -Perguntou Harry

_Grifinória -sorriu abertamente

_Só podia -resmungou Draco

_Por quê ? -perguntou Jéssica fechando os punhos.

_É intrometida demais, Griffos nunca sabem não se meter na conversa alheia -entrecerrou os olhos cinzentos para a garota

_Não me parecia tão alheia assim, já que conversam abertamente para todos ouvirem, e você está monopolizando Harry!

_ ...

_...

_Olha aqui...-começou Draco com o dedo em riste

_O que?

_Esquece, com esses cabelos deve ser uma Weasley perdida poraí, e nesse caso nem adianta discutir seus péssimos modos -desdenhou balançando a mão e a garota ficou vermelha

_Calma er..Jéssica, não dê importância ao que o Bouncy Ferret diz -falou Harry

Todos riram de Draco mesmo muitos não entendendo o apelido, mas acharam engraçado.

_Ah -Draco jogou as mãos em rendição

Quando Harry, Draco, Jéssica e Rosmerta voltaram a dar atenção á história, uma mulher corpulenta correu até Harry e o abraçou, esfregando seus fartos seios em seu rosto , deixando Harry sem respirar

A voz de srº Vans ressoou no ambiente:

__Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam. perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora. Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse._

__Quatro minutos! Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse talvez, pudesse surrupiar uma._

_Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar._

__Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte...Dez...Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo...Três... Dois... Um..._

_Por Mordred! Que suspense! -gritou Draco

__Faça um pedido Harry_..-continuou Srº Vans.

_O que pediu Harry? perguntou Jéssica com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

_Não lembro...-respondeu incerto

Harry se lembrava, queria ter outro lugar para morar, onde gostasse dele de verdade e não o chamassem de estorvo, mas não precisava contar a ninguém.

_Parabéns pra você! -todos começaram a bater palmas e a cantar em coro e Draco caiu na gargalhada

_Nesta data querida...-ressoavam palmas.

Não-é-meu-a-ni-ver-sá-rio! -Falava Harry pausadamente, mas sua voz era angolida pelas outras

_Parabéns Potty! -falou Draco jogando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na cabeça de Harry

_Oh..o que...-balbuciou Harry, com a boca em perfeito "o"

_Não é meu aniversário! Já passou! Nem estamos em Julho!

Ninguém deu ouvidos e continuaram a cantar e Harry sabia que só acabaria no ela aceitou e tiveram filhos e tudo mais...

_Não quero acabar com o momento - falou Draco com desdém

_Mas ele não pode respirar- A Srª Collins voltara a apertar Harry em um abraço, o qual ela julgava ser consolador, enquanto Harry o achava asfixiante e esmagador, mas não reclamou.

_Desculpe-me, mas fiquei com dó, pobrezinho, sem comida, sem aniversário..-ela balbuciava e assoava o nariz adunco em um lenço vermelho.

Então é verdade Potty, quero dizer..até agora a história do livro bate com a sua?

Harry exitou mas assentiu e Draco respirou fundo.

_Melhor irmos embora Draco

_Sim é mesmo!

Levantaram-se e deixaram alguns galeões na mesa ae saíram, iriam aparatar para suas casas.

_Ah já vai Harry? -disse Jéssica com voz chorosa

_Sim, está tarde...

_Tudo bem , tchau Harry...

_Adeus metido! - disse para malfoy e virou esvoaçando os cabelos vermelhos, Draco fez uma careta em desdém,pois não gostou dela, talvez por ter cabelos vermelhos, certas coisas não mudariam nunca.

* * *

**_N/A: (Silêncio foi o feitiço que Draco usou¹) _**

**_Oi gente mereço reviews?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****_ Oi gente, nada é meu tudo pertence à J. (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra ) eu só pego Harry e outros personagens emprestados para me divertir os colocando em situações absurdas por amá-los de mais._**

**Ficwriter**: _**Rafael Berniev**_

**Rated: M**

**RA.**

**Título**:** Harry Potter e a sala do enigma**

**Beta**:** nenhum**

**_diálogos**

**'' '' pensamentos**

**-Ação dos personagens**

**_Itálico_****: sonhos e flashbacks**

* * *

**Sinopse**: O Mundo Mágico é segredo absoluto certo? Errado, Harry e Draco descobrem isso ao entrar numa livraria trouxa, ao mesmo tempo em que são reconhecidos como personagens dos livros

* * *

O _**Mundo está acabanmdo?**_

...

Harry e Draco desaparataram no beco escuro sem ao menos se despedirem e a milésimos de segundos antes do policial que fazia a segurança do local, passar por ali, seria um trabalho a mais para a equipe do Departamento de Obliviate, mas por sorte deles, não foi nesta vez a qual Draco parava para fazer um feitiço simples de limpeza para retirar resquícios de sorvete de manjar de Adônis que respingara em seu sobretudo cinza. Mas peculiarmente foi em um dos momentos em que Draco apressou os passos por que devia uma breve visita á sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy e ao seu pai Lucius Malfoy, eles detestavam atrasos e a pontualidade britânica, era apreciada em qualquer sociedade Inglesa, bruxa ou não.

_Papai! -gritou Lily, pulando e se pendurando no pescoço de Harry

_Olá meu amor, esntiu saudades do papai?

_Sim, muita papai! -falou deviando o olhar para um pacote que Harry segurava em uma das mãos.

_Não sei não, acho que estava mais ansiosa por isto aqui -falou Harry sacudindo o pacote

_Papai!

_Está bem, mas mereço um beijinho primeiro não? -ofereceu o rosto com a barba por fazer, para que Lily o beijasse.

_Harry, está subornando sua filha? perguntou Ginny indo a seu encontro no Hall de entrada da Casa dos Potter , que já fora um dia A casa que viveu com seus pais, por um curto tempo.

_É lógico que não Ginny! -Harry sorriu ignporando os pulos que Lily dava, tentando alcançar o paote.

_Mas é o que parece -ergueu ua sombrancelha ruiva.

_Me dê papai! É de mil sabores?

_Não respondeu puxando Ginny para um selinho demorado

_Argh! Gente! Me dê logo isso e procurem um quarto! -respondeu provocativa.

_Lily! -exclamaram os casal em unissono.

_Não precisam ficar vermelhos, não é como se eu fosse boba não é? -cruzou os braços

_Ma...mas...Ginny! - Harry encarou-a como se seu olhar indagasse, respondesse e acusasse Ginny, tudo ao mesmo tempo e esta rolou os olhos castanhos e não se importou muito com a brincadeira da filha

_Essas crianças de hoje em dia, Harry, não são bobos como nós éramos ... sorriu

Harry piscou perplexo e Lily puxou o pacote de sua mão com um áccio sorvete.

_Peguei ! -pulou animada

_Tem uma bola de arco-íris,...uma de prisma...coberto com calda de abóbora , confeitos explosivos...e uma bola de sorvete de morango trouxa ! -falou provando uma colherada de cada sabor

_Que delícia! Obrigada papai, pulou e deu um beijo gelado na bochecha de Harry.

_Viu? Não precisa me subornar...não sempre, só ás vezes -piscou e subiu a escada correndo.

Harry e Ginny sorriam bobamente para a pequena, que logo iria para Hogwarts uns dois anos mais tarde, Sabiam que seria uma bruxa e garota com personalidade forte, mais até do que sua mãe.

_Chegaram cartas! Uma de Al e outra de Jamie -falou convocando-as

_Oh, que bom, adoro receber cartas dos meninos...já as leu?

_Sim...

_Devo temer em abrí-las? - perguntou sorrindo

_Não explodiram nada em cima dos outros alunos...

_Mas explodiram algo? -perguntou percorrendo o olhar pelas escritas e reconheceu a letra garranchada de James.

"**_Olá Papai e mamãe_**  
**_Quem vos escreve sou eu, James, seu filho querido que sempre ganha pontos para a Grifinória dentro do campo de..._**

_Não sei o motivo, mas não gostei do início dessa carta, solte logo a bomba! -suspirou jogando-se no sofá e puxando Ginny com ele

_Bem...James mandou Al para a enfermaria...outra vez..

_Como é?

_Não foi nada grave..

_Não?

_Ele também mandou uma carta para nos tranquilizar e...

_Me deixe ver! -estava se irritando

'**_ Papai, estou escrevendo para dizer que Jamie foi muito irresponsável e cruel comigo._**  
**_Acredita que so tentar me acertar com um balaço , me acertou com o bastão? Isso mesmo que o senhor leu: Com o bastão! Bem na minha cabeça, eu acordei na enfermaria minutos depois que a partida tinha terminado e ficou assim o placar:_**  
**_Sonserina 45 x Grifinória 170 pontos._**  
**_Lógico! Ficamos sem apanhador, Fred McMilliam não pôde jogar por estar cumprindo suspenção dos jogos e detenções quatro vezes por semana!_**

Harry entregou a carta para Ginny e encaixou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela, não queria ler mais nada, pois estava sentindo as mãos tremerem de nervoso, detestava quando Jamie fazia isto com seu irmão, pois sempre fora assim, até mesmo nos jogos amistosos na quadra do quintal dos fundos de sua casa, que era enfeitiçado para parecer maior por dentro e menor para que via de fora e também feitiços desilusórios para nenhum trouxa ver os garotos voando em suas vassouras.  
Se Harry lesse o resto da carta, veria que o motivo de James tratar seu irmão rudemente e com tanta rivalidade, eram preconceitos por sua casa e seu nome do meio, pois ouvia rumores de que Severus Snape fora um comensal do passado e se redimiu por algum motivo, mas na idéia do garoto isso não mudava nada, e nunca enxergava no ex-diretor um herói como os outros.

_Ginny?

_Hm?

_Que tal seguir o sábio conselho de Lily ? -abriu um sorriso maroto e ergueu uma sombrancelha sugestivamente.

_ótima idéia ! -falou enlaçando o pescoço de Harry com os braços enclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado direito e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Harry levantou-se com Ginny nos braços e subiu com ela para o quarto do casal, que era bem amplo e organizado, tinha uma decoração de um quarto tipicamente trouxa: Um guarda-roupas na cor mogno escuro com portas pérola, uma kama king size, um banheiro com jacuzzi, espelho comum (para Harry) , esteira (para Ginny) , dois vasos sanitários com box em cada uma, que Harry teve a idéia de colocar no banheiro. Tv plasma na parede do quarto, e vários objetos e aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas, que seus dez anos vivendo com os Dursley o ensinaram a gostar, nem mesmo vinte e qatro anos morando no mundo bruxo, tiraram tal gosto por essas coisas

_Hm...Harry não está com fome?

_não... murmurou na boca de Ginny enquanto se jogava sobre ela, na cama

_Comeu em algum lugar antes de chegar em casa? perguntou rompendo o beijo

_Na verdade, saí para almoçar com Malfoy em meu horário de almoço e acabamos demorando... falou recomeçando os beijos.

_Demoraram? Por quê?

Harry suspirou e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros e desgrenhados em sinal de nervosismo

_Vai me dizer que que Malfoy não se conformou em perder no boliche trouxa e resolveu tirar a forre justo hoje, no horário de almoço de vocês? -perguntou zombeteira

_Está brincando? Já tiramos a forra mês passado, ganhei novamente, não é como se Malfoy fosse sempre ao Bowl Club para treinar às vezes. deu de ombros

_Então o que foi?

_Depois eu conto...

_Conte agora!

Harry fez um movimento de mão e as roupas de Ginny sumiram.

_Harry!

_Hm? -perguntou com cara de inocente, ele não queria falar sobre o livro ainda.

Mais um movimento e suas roupas também sumiram e Ginny percebeu que ão podia se mover sob o colchão, seus braços foram suspensos como se tivesse presos á cabeçeira da cama e somente suas pernas ficaram livres

_Harry, está jogando sujo! -gritou Ginny

_Não amor, nem comecei a jogar sujo ainda -abafou um sorriso ante a cara de indignada que ela fez

_O que vai fazer?

Harry se virou para a porta e murmurou vários feitiços: silêncio , confundus e colloportus usando magia sem varinha.

_Harry!

_É o meu nome...

Convocou um segundo pacote igual ao que dera à Lily quando estavam no hall . Retirou um pote de sorvte de pimenta flamejante com cristais de gelo sabor chocolate suíço , embora a aparência fosse vermelha faiscando e cristais azuis, o chocolate ardia e quimava e ao mesmo tempo refrescava enquanto era saboreado.  
Espalhou uma boa quantidade pelos lábios e queixo de Ginny e enclinou-se sobre ela, lambendo cada parte coberta com chocolate.

_...

_Hummm

_Hu...está quente Harry...

_Eu sei...-lambeu lhe os ombros deixando rastros úmidos e quentes poronde sua língua passava, chupava e mordia e quando assoprava Ginny sentia sua pele gelar e arrepiar por inteira.

_Na sua pele fica delicioso sabe?

Ginny ofegou e não pôde reprimir um gemido, quando Harry desceu lambendo, sugando marcando e assoprando cada centímetro de pele de seu torço até chegar em suas verilhas, repetiu o processo em cada dobra entre as coxas firmes e sua intimidade que clamava pelo toque da língua de Harry, e ele não se fez de negado.  
Despejou a calda flamejante, deixando-a escorrer por entre as pernas e Ginny sentia como se uma lingua de fogo a tomasse a levando ao êxtase, clamava por Harry cada vez mais alto e retorcia-se ainda com as mão sobre a cabeça, Harry labia , mordiscava, chupava e simulava uma penetração com sua lingua na entrada rosada e totalmente molhada de Ginny.

_Oh Harry...

_huhm...- murmurou soando sua voz grave contra sua pele, enquanto a peetrava avidamente com a lingua,

Não durou muito até que Ginny teve um orgasmo avassalador gritando pelo nome de Harry, ele sorriu e a librtou das algemas invisíveis, se posicionanto entre suas pernas, esfregou seu membro que necessitava de atenção, totalmente intumescido na entrada dela, penetrando lentamente, até que estava totalmente pressionado por seus músculos que contraíam conforme ele movimentava o quadril sobre o dela, esfregando seus corpos suados e com calda de sorvete flamejante um no outro, Harry murmurava incoerências dentro doa lábios de Ginny e ela arranhava suas costas e rodeava apertando mais seus quadris com as pernas, de modo que ficassem mais unidos.  
Ginny beijava e chpava o pescoço e a garganta de Harry, ela amava os sons guturai que ele fazia quando ela lhe mordiscava o pomo-de-adão e depois circulava com a língua várias vezes no mesmo lugar, o que levou Harry a um frenesi inssendescido. Harry estocava contra ela , sentindo-se totalmente acolhido pelo pequeno orifício escaldante.  
Harry murmurava frases incoerentes como Quente, apertado rebole mais entre grunhidos, sentiu seu abdômen contrair e seu membro pulsante vibrar dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia formigamentos descendo pelo seu púbis e se espalhar por todo seu corpo, abafou um grito na curva do pescoço dela e sentiu se estremecer incontrolavelmente. Percebeu que Ginny também chegava no ápice, pois entrelaçou mais as pernas em torno dele e seus músculos internos se contrairam em torno do membro de Harry.  
Ele sabia que não durariam mais, Ginny estava quase tendo o segundo orgásmo, pois a sentiu esmagar seu membro dolorido dentro de si, na cavidade cálida que o torturava a cada segundo, era estarrecedor , estava quase ejaculando dentro dela, pois não coneguia formular um pensamento que não fosse seu interior maicio e quente, quando um estondo vei da porta do quarto do casal.

_Harryy!.. -Ginny gritou

_ Eu...também...vou...

_Não Harry, olhe a porta! -falou tentando chamar sua atenção com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

Harry olhou para trás e viu ninguém menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, acompanhado de Ron e Blaise Zabini, fardados com o uniforme de Auror e Kingsley com sua túnica negra.

_Mas o que?...Oh Merlin!

_Foi mal parceiro desculpou-se Ron tampando os olhos

_Hi! Cara...-exclamou Blaise

Kingsley continuou ali, normalmente.

Ginny dividida entre um quase orgasmo avassalador e desesperada por estar sendo vista em tal ato com seu marido, tentou o empurrar de cima de si.

_Nem...pen...sar...eu não parar...Ginny... não me empurre... agoraaaah! -Harry estremeceu em espasmos de prazer com a visão turva, e Ginny o acompanhou.

Harry explodiu se derramando intermináveis jatos quentes de esperma e caiu com corpo molemente sobre ela.  
Ron estava já estava encostado na parede do corredor e Blaise sorria sacudindo os ombros, Kingsley estava totalmente tranquilo com a situação, como se fosse absolutamente normal assitir o chefe dos aurors transando com sua esposa.

_Harry, desculpe-nos pela intromissão

_Ahhh gritaram Harry e Ginny , ela tentando se cobrir com o lençól e ele tentando deseperadamente cobrir os seios dela, só ele podia ver e mais ninguém afinal.

_King! O que houve?

_Bem...

_O mundo está acabando?

_É outra guerra? perguntou Ginny

Kingsley nem teve a decência de ficar constrangido pela situação, caminhou e sentou-se na beira da cama em que acabara de ver o casal em um momento íntimo.

_Na verdade pensamos que fosse um ataque, pois houve um nível de descontrole de magial, muito, muito alto no nível 9...e...bem, pensamos que fossem comensais, está tudo de pernas para o ar no Ministério, corremos para cá, você não respondeu o flu, pensamos em você na hora Harry, ainda há muitos querendo sua cabeça, vista-se e nos acompanhe sim? Uma ótima noite srª Potter -sorriu maroto e saiu porta a fora

_Vou te esperar la em baixo Parceiro! Ron

_Oh Merlin, tudo acontece comigo...  
Ginny se largou na cama querendo sumir, a onde estava aquele famoso buraco no chão quando se precisava dele mesmo? Era o que ela gostaria de saber.

* * *

Na casa dos Malfoy:

Draco estava imerso em sua banheira, chegou em casa após visitar seus pais e encontrou Astória dormindo na suíte do casal, estava tão relaxada e serena que não quis acordá-la, depositou-lhe um beijo na boca e sorriu afastando as longas mechas de seus cabelos para o lado do rosto, rumou para o banheiro retirando as roupas peça por peça, girou a varinha e a banheira enxeu-se imediatamente, lançou um feitiço para a água permanecer na mesma temperatura o tempo todo, despejou sais de banho que comprara num apotecário do beco Diagonal, tinha aroma relaxante de sândalo crisântemo,pimenta, manga e aníz, Draco adorava mergulhar naquele sais, preferia desfrutar daquele prazer com Astória em sua campanhia, mas ela estava adormecida profundamente, pôs um pé, depois o outro e abaixou-se lentamente, pois a água estava bem quente, soltou o corpo e relaxou, liberando toda a tensão que era encontrar com Harry Potter, ele ão podia negar que era difícil controlar impuslos infantís de azucriná-lo como sempre fazia, mas a guerra o mudou, era um homem diferente agora, ainda sarcástico e tinha prazer em infernizar Harry, mas em menor proporção e mais brandamente, mesmo assim, precisava se controlar, pois o Cara de cicatriz tinha temperamento típico Grifiníriório explosivo e era mais infantil que ele próprio e no momento precisava do Cicatriz calmo, colocando os mínimos neurônios que funcionavam para pensar e agir com precisão e cautela, pois não sabiam com ou sobre o que estavam lidando, mal sabia ela, que a vez em que parou na calçada para apanhar uma moeda trouxa por curiosidade, era uma realidade mais tranquila, Harry não teve seu momento de privacidade exposto e ele não passaria pelo que viria a seguir.

Pensou e seu filho que estava em Hogwarts e sempre se metia em encrencar por culpa de Albus, que era melhor amigo de seu filho, o que o preocupava, pois eles dois juntos, eram ua dupla explosiva e juntando Rose, filha do" Weasel" e Granger, como ele sempre chamava os dois, virava uma bomba relógio sobre três pares de pernas, lembrou do que lera no livro misterioso que Harry comprara na livraria trouxa, fez uma anotação mental de ir atrás da autora do livro a qualquer custo, depois que fosse resolvido os problemas com o nível 9. Sorriu alto de olhos fechado ao lembrar da tarde inusitada, nunca tivera tantas pessoas se intromentendo em suas conversas ao mesmo tempo, foi estarrecedor e divertido, lembrou-se do menininho da livraria e de como se sentiu quando Harry apareceu com uma firebolt e ele não teria uma vassoura nova até vencer Potter no quadribol. Lembrou-se de Jéssica e sua aparência não lhe era estranha, seus olhos verde esmeralda, ele jurava tê-los visto antes, suspirou e meio segundo depois veio um estrondo

_Bum!

Saltou da banheira.

_Draco! -gritou Astoria

_Astória?

_Ahhh socorro! -gritou ela mais uma vez

_Áccio varinha! -gritou Draco

Correu em direção á porta que estava esfaçelada e Astória não estava mas na cama do dois, tudo era fumaça e poeira, usou um feitiço para se secar e se vestir imediatamente e correu para o primeiro andar da casa, nada, apenas chamas hamuscando e estalando nas paredes claras e bem decoradas.

_Aguamenti! -proferiu Draco

O fogo foi apagando e a fumaça dissipou-se, olhou em volta e não viu Astória, seu coração satlava no peito a cada cômodo vazio

_Mestre Draco? -chamou uma elfa trêmula

_Misty!

_O que houve, mestre senhor? Misty estava na cozinha quando tudo sacudiu mestre disse batendo a cabça contra a parede

_Não sei, cuide da casa misty disse saiu correndo mas foi surpreendido por Nott que saia da lareira

_Draco? -chamou Theodore sairndo da lareira.

_Theo..levaram Astória..

_Recebi um chamado...quase infartei Draco.. .-Theo foi caindo lentamente e desfaleceu no meio da sala.

Era o fim do mundo? O que estava acontecendo?

Apanhou Theodore no colo e aparatou aparatou com ele no o Stº Mungus e encontrou Macgonagal mais pálida que o normal, seu coração deu uma forte batida contra o peito, só rezava para que seu filho estivesse seguro.

* * *

N/A:

Mereço reviews?


End file.
